Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to evolved data compression scheme signaling.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Wireless systems may suffer from congestion due to an increasing number of receivers and an increasing amount of data traffic to and from those receivers. Increased congestion may result in slower communication exchanges, and may also result in difficulties establishing connections between receivers and transmitters. Receivers may spend a significantly higher amount of time searching for available base stations or waiting in an active state for communications, thus representing a power drain on the receiver.
A wireless communications system may use data acceleration techniques such as data compression to relieve congestion. Data compression may reduce the amount of resources it takes to transmit information. However, the transmitter may not know what configurations of data compression the receiver supports. Consequently, the transmitter may use a data compression configuration which the receiver does not support, or may forego using data compression altogether, which may result in decreased communication performance.